After all this time!
by holycrapezria
Summary: After a year of the tragedy, the tears and the deaths Hermione, Ron and Harry are going back to Hogwarts for the their very last year. Without the fear of death it was suppose to be easy. But it seems to fight for your love is harder than to fight against the devil. One wrong course and the love of your live forgets who you are. Or she just drifts away (Hinny;Dramione;Romione)


**Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction ever. I don't know about you guys but I always like to know what happens after the end. So I thought I just gonna right my own end. First about their last year and than about their Jobs and Kids. My narrative language is not english so I'm really sorry for all my mistakes :/**  
**I really hope you like it. The first chapter is a little short, I know but it is a good cut :) Just give it a shot :***  
**Thank you for reading **

One year later, after all the fight, the tears and the deaths the Magic World is stronger than ever. Harry, Ron and Hermione are ready for their last year in Hogwarts

**Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home!**

It is the first of September, autumn arrived suddenly this year. It almost arrived a little to early for Harry. He is standing at Platform 9 3/4, starring at the Hogwarts Express sign. As much he is looking forward to be back, as much he is scared. It is going to be his last year, without so many people that protected him, supported and died for him.

Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.  
"Someone seems to have a good day." Hermiones soft voice appears next to him. Harrys smile even grows when he turns to her and gives her a tight hug. "It is supposed to be a good day, isn't it?" Harry says thoughtful.

Hermione lowers her head. "I suppose so, yes! It just doesn't feel right." Her voice sounds broke. She looks up at him. Her eyes shiny. "It is not fair, Harry!" Harry sights, he is looking so much older. "You are right. It is not!"

"Hey, Granger!" Draco Malfoy is making his way through the crowd. "This year I'm not gonna make it so easy for you." A year ago his voice would have sounded arrogant and disgusted. But now the blonde boy is looking with a warm smile at her. Hermione waves at him and laughs. "I'm going to be prepared than!" Malfoy laughs. "See you at Hogwarts." Draco nods at both of them while he is passing by on his way to the Hogwartsexpress.

Hermione looks at her watch and craps for her trunk. "We should keep going too."

"Aren't we going to wait for Ron and Ginny?" Harry looks at her suspicious but takes his trunk too. "No, I told them we are going to meet in the train. After all that happens I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wants some time with them alone." Harry knew it was just half of the truth. Mrs. Weasley would do everything to talk to Hermione and him, but he decides not to question it. Whatever it is, she'll tell him at one point.

They make their way through the crowd. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. "How is Ron doing with the Malfoy situation?" Harry asks, trying to ignore the whispers around him. Hermione throws her head frustrated back. Harry shakes his head knowingly. He takes Herminoe's suitcase away and stows it into the train. "He just doesn't understand that we aren't enemies anymore, we are friends." They are walking through the train, searching for an empty department. "He is just not over the hole.." Harry looks carefully at her, not wanna say the "Mudblood" word. Hermione nods knowingly. "And I love the way he protects me. But it is a little much lately." Harry looks at her suspiciously. Ron wasn't the only one whit a habit. Hermione was criticizing Ron a lot lately.  
A whistle sounds through the train and Harry feels an exiting prickle through his body. And then train starts to move.

Harry opens the door of an empty department and places himself next to the window. Hermione joins him at the opposite. "I would love it, if Ginny would protect me a little bit more." He smirks at her. "Yeah, because the big Harry Potter needs protection" She starts laughing and Harry joins her.  
Houses flashes past the window.

"Here you guys are." A beautiful looking Ginny puts her head through the department door. At the sign of Harry her smile even grows and she enters the department. Before she places herself next to Harry, she blows him a soft kiss on his cheek. Than she leans against his shoulder and closes her eyes. "I'm so tired, my hole family was freaking out yesterday night and I had no chance to get sleep." Harry sweeps one of her red strands of hair out of her face and places a kiss on her head. "What was going on?" He asks concerned. "Oh just one of Rons.." At the same moment the department door slides open again and a smirking Ron walks in. He plumps into the seat next to Hermione and smiles at them. "I can't say how good it is to see all of you." "Yeah cause I didn't saw you forever." Ginny murmurs still with closed eyes. Ron rolls his eyes. "I missed you" Harry said with a smirk. "See, that was what I wanted to hear." Ron laughs lightly.  
Hermione goes a little closer to him and kisses his cheek. "I missed you too." Ron's eyes brightness and he lies his hands around her.

xxxx

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle in front of them. Nothing reminds of the tragedy. It's seems so peaceful and quiet, but in the minds you could still here the screams and the shoutings. Ginny searches quietly for Harrys hand, so does Hermiones. And than, quietly one hand finds the other until the last person. Standing there in peace, thinking at all the people they lost.

They walke up a flight of stone steps and crowd around the huge, oak front door. Just like the first time. Than the door opens. While they walk through the entrance hall the sadness disappears almost and students start to whisper excitingly. They walk across the hall, and through a pair of familiar double doors into the Great Hall. Harrys heart jumps when he walks in to the hall with the lit by thousands of candles, floating in midair over the four long tables. Harry, Hermione and Ron make their way to the first table to their right. Today the tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Harry sees how Ron's expression got really exited when he places himself next to Ron. "I can't wait for the food!" Ron's eyes start to shine. "It is always the best on the first day of school."  
Harry looks upward to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. After all that happened, Harry was scared they couldn't bring it back but it seems like Hogwards didn't change...almost. On the very end of the hall under the big window was a long table, with all the teacher. Harry has to swallow when he looks over the faces. His heart aches when he doesn't see the familiar face of Dumbledore and the strikt face of Snape. 2 years ago Harry would have given a party if he saw Snape want be teaching but now he just wants to go in his room and cry.  
"They can try to do everything exactly how it was. But without Dumbledore and Snape nothing is the same." Hermione whispers and leans over to Harry. He nods softly but his eyes are fixed on Professor Flitwick, he is carrying an an ancient burnt hat and a three-legged stool in to the hall.  
Harry's mood is suddenly much better. "I can't believe they could actually safe him!" For a moment Harry feels dumb for being so exited about a hat but when he looks through the hall he realizes everyone was looking at the hat with an big smile.

Professor McGonagall stores off toward the hat, next to the nervous new first graders. She reads one name after name from a list and all the news students get sorted into their houses. After the hat said his first sentence the hole Great hall starts to cheer in joy, even Draco Malfoy stands up from his seat.  
After the last student is sorted in to the Ravenclaw house Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, watching him amused staring at the table, waiting for the food.

"Welcome!" Professor McGonagalls voice echoes throw the hall, the candlelight shimmering on her face. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I can't say how much it means to stand here, seeing your faces." For just a moment her eyes stop at Harry. "A few months ago, so many friends lost their lives for us. They showed to us that Hogwarts is more than just a school, we all are a family. We can't thank them enough for what they did. They helped us to live in a life without fear. For this we will have one minute of silence every day before class starts" She clears her throat and continues. "And even if you are storted into different houses always think that the past showed us; Not all Gryffindors are brave, not all Hufflepuffs are weak, not all Ravenclaws are smart and most important not all Slytherins are evil. She pauses.  
"It is the moment of truth, not lie. The moment to live, not to die. It is the time were we fight, we fight for our dreams. And as one of the greatest Wizards of the world once said: Happiness can be found even in the darkest of the times, if only one remembers to turn the light on." Harry can see the single tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm not as a strong speaker Dumbledore is...was, so pleas let the feast begin!"  
The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Ron is the first one helping himself to gt everything he can reach and began to eat. Hermione and Harry still a little unsure about the speech, shyly start to fill their plates.  
It is a delicious feast; the hall echoes with talk, laughters and the clatter of knives and forks but it isn't as relaxed as usual.  
At long last, when the last morsels of cranberry tart is melted from the golden plates, McGonagall gives the word that it is time for them all to go to bed.

When the 3 of them reach the end of the Great Hall, Ron is spotting Draco. "Oh, he is better not coming here."  
"Ron.." Hermione says carefully but with a warning in it.  
"What? I had a really good day, I want it to stay like that!" He eyes Draco who is starring back at him. For a moment Harry was sure he'll come over but Draco comes to a stop, thinking, turns around and walks into a different direction.  
"Seems like someone got smarter during the Summer." Ron smirks.  
"Ron! Can you just let it go?" Hermione barks.  
"Why? Why would I let it go? Or better why do you let it go?! I mean I would get it if you just be neutral with him, but being friends? You can't trust him. He was on Voldemort's side, even if he left him at the end he was still one of them. So tell me now why would I let it go?" Ron almost starts shivering while they are walking up the stone stairs. Hermione doesn't answer him immediately. "You always seem to forget that when we arrived at Malfoy Manor with Harrys face all messed up, they asked Draco if it was Harry and he straight out lied! He obviously knew it was Harry, we both were with him Draco knew, but didn't say anything. I think that was brave of him and it showed that he never really was on Voldemort's side. He just had no choice but to follow his family."  
While Ron is staring at Hermione he turns to Harry.  
"Harry can you not tell her she can't trust him?!"  
Harry puts his hands in the air and shakes his head. "You can't drag me in this!"  
They streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. In front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress is standing a familiar face.  
"Neville" Harry shouts out and all 3 of them drag him into a big group hug.  
"What are you standing all alone here?" Harry asks suspiciously.  
Nevill scratches the back of his head. "Well, see I was with Luna, and you guys know how bad I can remember the passwords." He shifts awkwardly back and forth.  
Harry and Ron break into laughters but stop when Hermione gives them a hard look. "Luckily" she says. "I know the new password. Because I bet the two boys behind you would not know it either. Harrys and Rons face change in to an embarrassing expression and Hermione gives them her winning smile.  
Suddenly the fat lady asks them for the password:"Fortuna Major!"  
Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbs the spiral stairs and reaches their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds. Harry falls a sleep with no thought in his mind.


End file.
